Ayanami Rei's passionate journey to true love
by animegirl7
Summary: Ayanami Rei, a ninja in training, meets a strange yet friendly man on her way home from the academy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in the village of konoha and rei ayanami had only one thing on her mind - hot instant noodles. After a long day of training at the ninja academy, she was famished and longed to taste the familiar flavor of instant noodles. She let out a sigh as she packed up all her weapons into her bag, and began to walk in the direction of her apartment complex. As she walked, she let herself get lost in her thoughts. She didn't even try to stop the rain from falling on her face. She wondered why she always felt so distant from everyone and everything. She thought of new ways to try to become a bit more like everyone else. "Should I try speaking up more in class, like Naruto?" she thought. She passed a few more landmarks when she noticed it had stopped raining. "Oh, the rain must've stopp-" she started to think, when she looked to her right and noticed a tall curly-haired man with a long, pointy nose holding an umbrella above her head. His eyes sparkled under the night sky. "Oh, hello. I thought it might be nice to take a break from the rain. You're drenched! Hahahaha!" he exclaimed. "Oh..."Rei paused for a few seconds, "...thank you". She looked up at him, but he was looking forward, smiling. "So, what's your name?" he asked as they walked. "Rei... Ayanami, Rei" she said. "Rei? That's a rad name. My name's Usopp!" he smiled at her and held out his hand. She stared into his eyes and carefully shook his hand. "You don't gotta be so quiet! I'm a nice guy" Usopp reassured her. "O-okay." Rei wasn't sure what to think. But she was sure of one thing, he was drop dead gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed by without seeing Usopp again, but Rei felt like it was taking forever… It seemed like he was all she could think of these days. Even though they had only got to talk for a bit, his presence and aura was different than any other guy she had ever met. His perfect golden brown tan, his fluffy, cute, raven hair, his sexy revealing overalls, his long, never ending nose, and those gorgeous beautiful round eyes that pierced through Rei's heart like an arrow from god, was all she could ever think of. On that dark and stormy night one month ago, Rei was sure that she fell hopelessly in love. As she went over the events of that night again, Rei dozed off into a day dream. She could hear Usopps voice. In a hazy mist, she saw Usopp appear riding on a white stallion. She gasped, "Usopp…?" Her breath stuck in her throat. Usopp got off the stallion and strode towards Rei. He held a wooden slingshot in his hand and held it up as if he was going to shoot. "I'm aiming for your heart… Rei…" Usopp seductively purred while winking. Rei could literally feel her heart beating out of her chest. Is this actually real? She wanted to say something but she was tonguetied . Still flustered, Rei eventually got to spit out, "Usopp, I-" , but all of a sudden she could hear a distant voice calling her name. "Rei…Rei…. REI!" Rei jumped up and realized she had been drooling on her desk while Iruka sensei was lecturing. Everyone including Shino who sat next to her was laughing. Yet Rei kept her cool composure as usual as Iruka sensei reminded her to pay attention in class. Rei nodded in discipline yet her mind fatefully drifted back to her thoughts of wanting to see Usopp again…


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait for this day to be over" Rei thought. It had been even longer since that fateful day she met Usopp, and he was starting to fade from her thoughts a little bit. The school bell rang and Rei got up to leave the ninja school house. "Wait, Rei!" Iruka said as Rei almost walked out the door. Rei turned around. "It's your day for garbage duty" Iruka reminded her. Re wondered why the school didn't just have the janitor do this. She took the garbage bag anyway and headed outside to the dumpsters. As she got closer, she noticed loud noises and shaking coming from inside the dumpster bin. "Damn kakashi, playing in the garbage again..." Rei thought. She lifted up the lid, and to her surprise, inside was Usopp, eating a banana someone must've thrown away. Rei's heart started beating at a million miles per hour. "Oh, Usopp!" Rei couldn't help but cry out. "Eh?" he asked lazily. "Do we know each other?" Those words cut through Rei's heart like a knife. "Is this what it is to love?" Rei thought to herself. "Uh... um... yes. We met once..." Rei's shaky voice trailed off. "Oh! I remember now, I walked around town with you once!" He said. "You... remember?" Rei's heart started heating fast again. "What was your name again?" He asked. "It's Rei... Ayanami, Rei." Rei suddenly had an idea. Usopp was eating food from the garbage, so he must be really struggling. She wondered how long he's had to live like this. The least she could do is to make some food for him, and take care of him, and ease his suffering at least a little bit. Rei gathered up courage and asked carefully, "Are you alright? I mean... I can give you better food, I'll make you anything you want... a grade A sirloin steak, anything..." Usopp frowned, "Tschh, look, I don't know how to put this lightly, but I'm not interested." "Wh-what?!" Rei thought, "I got rejected?!"


End file.
